


What are you waiting for?

by drops_of_venus



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Aftercare, Bedroom Sex, Choking, Comfort, Degradation, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drops_of_venus/pseuds/drops_of_venus
Summary: After a long day at work, Byakuya Togami takes his stress out on you in the most delicious way possible.All characters are 18+
Relationships: Togami Byakuya/Reader
Kudos: 94





	What are you waiting for?

He was always stressed when he came home from work, but this evening was worse than usual. He came in through the door of your shared apartment wordlessly, kicking off his shoes and hanging his coat with a huff. He looked sharp as ever in his black suit and tie, but his face told another story, one of frustration and utter fatigue.

“Togami!” You greeted him, sitting up on the couch where you were reading a book. You glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall. It was almost 9:00 PM. He must’ve gotten held up with some sort of problem at work again. “Is everything all right? Long day?”

“Extremely long,” Togami sighed. “We don’t need to get into the details.” He came over to sit down on the couch beside you, nearly collapsing with exhaustion. It was understandable that he was so tired, considering he’d left for work at 6:30 in the morning. You admired him for his dedication to his business, and the success he’d made for himself, but you didn’t envy his level of responsibility.

You took one of his hands in yours. “I’m sorry,” you said. “Have you eaten, at least? I could make a quick dinner for you.”

He shook his head. “No need.” He didn’t look at you when he spoke. Instead, he was staring out the window at the lamplit street below, a faraway look in his eyes.

“Okay, well, just let me know if there’s anything I can do.” You shifted your weight on the couch until your head was lightly leaning against his shoulder. “How late do you think you’ll be up tonight?”

“At least a couple more hours. I have an ungodly amount of emails clogging up my inbox right now that I haven’t even looked at yet today.”

You chuckled, playing with one of the buttons on his suit jacket. “Sounds rough.” You stopped, looking up at him. “How many of those emails could you afford to put off until tomorrow?”

Togami finally met your gaze, narrowing his eyes. “Well, that would hardly be professional of me. Why do you ask?”

You laughed, rolling your eyes and sitting up. “Togami, I know how important work is to you, but you’ve already had like a 14-hour workday today. You really don’t think you can afford to take one evening and just relax?”

He let out a sigh, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. “I would love to. More than anything. But now is just not a good time.”

You shrugged. “Okay. You know I’ll support you whatever you decide. But I don’t want you to burn yourself out, Togami.”

He gave you the tiniest of smiles at that. “I’ll be fine. Now, would you do me a favor and grab my laptop for me? I left my briefcase at the door.”

“Of course,” you replied, standing up from the couch. “But, if you change your mind, let me know.” You stretched and let out a yawn before heading for the front door.

“Wait.” He grabbed your wrist lightly before you could walk away. “Is there something you had in mind?” he asked.

You sat back down. “Not necessarily. I just thought maybe you and I could spend some time together, that’s all.” You placed both hands on the backs of his shoulders and began to massage out the tension he carried in his body constantly, giving him a tiny kiss on the cheek. “You deserve a break.”

Togami closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, relaxing at your touch. “I suppose…maybe I can oblige you for this one night.”

Smiling, you rose from the couch and grabbed both of his hands in yours, pulling him up with you. “Let’s enjoy ourselves, then. Come on, first let’s get you out of that suit and into something more comfortable.”

He followed you into the bedroom, unbuttoning his suit jacket. You headed for the dresser while he turned towards the closet in search of a T-shirt. With his back to you, he started loosening his tie.

That’s when you began to undress, too. You pulled your tank top up and over your head, unclasping your bra and letting it all fall to the floor. When Togami turned around, his bright blue eyes widened in surprise to see you standing in front of him, topless.

“I, um….I did have something in mind, actually,” you said.

Togami’s gaze wandered down towards your breasts, and he bit his lip slightly. “Is that so?” Eyes flickering back up to meet yours, he gestured toward your blue jeans with a small nod. “Then what are you waiting for? Take those off.”

A smile tugging at the corners of your lips, you unzipped your jeans and kicked them off, tossing them aside as Togami crossed the room to gather your face in his palms and give you a slow, passionate kiss. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and returned his kiss just as passionately, welcoming his touch as he ran his hands up and down your body.

Pulling away from the kiss, Togami murmured into your ear, “How would you like it tonight, love?”

“I just want to make you happy,” you replied. “You can have your way with me.”

That was his cue to take control. And take control he would. Bossy and demanding by nature, he relished in ordering you around in bed. And on a night like tonight, you embraced it. You were happy to serve as his personal stress relief.

Wordlessly, he pushed you backwards onto the bed, guiding you to lay on your back with him above you. Tugging off his tie, he took one, then the other of your wrists into his strong hands and wrapped them in the soft fabric, bringing them up against a column on the bedframe, then tying them up with a tight knot. Hooking a finger through the side of your panties, he yanked them down and off of your legs, leaving you fully exposed for him.

He positioned himself between your legs, hips flush with yours, his muscular frame still fully clothed against your bare skin. As much as you craved for him to show off some skin of his own, you felt a flush of arousal looking down at yourself and seeing your nude body contrasted with his dark suit.

He ran his hands down your torso, making you shiver as his cold fingers danced across your skin, trailing down your sides and across your hips. Slowly, he pressed his palms to the insides of your thighs, parting your legs further. One hand continued to massage your thigh, the other caressing your face as he leaned in to kiss you.

Your lips parted for him as he kissed you deeply. A small sigh escaped you as he suddenly pulled away to leave a trail of kisses down your chin, settling on your neck and drawing a gasp from you as he began to suck. Inch by inch, he made his way down to your collarbone, his kisses becoming hungrier, his teeth nipping at your skin. You rolled your head back, sighing happily.

Pulling back for a moment to admire his handiwork, he traced the outline of a newly-blossoming hickey on your neck with his fingers. “Good luck hiding that at work tomorrow,” he smirked. “The world should know who you belong to.”

With that, he began running his hands down your chest again, massaging your breasts and rolling your nipples between his fingers. You let out a small moan, your back arching slightly as you shuddered with arousal.

“Ohh, you like that, don’t you?” He purred.

You could feel a wetness forming between your legs as his fingers continued to work their magic, turning you on until you felt the need to rock your hips against his.

You let out a squeal as he suddenly pinched your nipples, hard. “I asked you a question,” he said, his voice calm but surprisingly cold.

“Yes!” you gasped. “Yes, I like it.”

“Good.” He returned to the gentle fondling that made your eyes roll with delight and heat rise between your legs.

When after a moment he removed his hands you felt an instant of disappointment, only to gasp with anticipation once again as his fingers trailed down past your bellybutton and towards your needy core. You knew you were dripping by this point, aching for him to touch you, to do _something_ to you. But instead, his fingers skimmed around and across your inner thighs, almost making you giggle as the light touches tickled your skin.

When one finger finally began tracing your slit, you let out a moan. He pulled his finger away, showing you how much sticky fluid already coated it. “Look at you. I’ve barely touched you and you’re already this wet.”

Sighing, you rolled your hips side to side just slightly, hoping it would entice him to touch you more. Slowly, he began circling your folds with his finger, getting closer and closer to your clit with each gentle stroke. When his fingertip finally made contact with that sensitive little jewel, your body shuddered with pleasure. The ache of arousal inside you swelled into a desperate need as he rubbed your clit, so, so slowly.

“Please….” you whimpered.

“Please what?”

“I…I need more. Please touch me more.”

“Demanding, aren’t you?” He sneered. “We’re doing this my way. If you behave yourself, maybe I’ll give you what you want.”

Planting his hands on the bed on either side of your waist, he shifted his hips away from yours and settled down in between your legs, wrapping his arms around your thighs to pull you closer to his face. Butterflies twirled in your stomach as he met your gaze from in between your legs, placing a kiss just below your bellybutton. He continued to trail kisses down your body, lower and lower, his breath tickling your skin, anticipation making you ever more sensitive to his touch. You rolled your head back, closing your eyes and reveling in the feeling of his hands and mouth exploring your body.

When his tongue suddenly brushed against your clit, you gasped and opened your eyes to see him smirking devilishly between your legs. You held in a whimper as he continued to lap at that little button, quickening the pace until your hips tried to rock upwards for more, but he held you fast, strong hands gripping your thighs. 

Just when you thought you couldn’t take any more teasing, his mouth enveloped your pussy and sucked, tongue continuing to flicker across your clit. You moaned, unable to control the rocking of your hips or your wrists straining against the tie that held you to the bedframe. Pleasure rolled through your body in waves as he continued devouring your pussy and torturing your clit with his tongue.

“D-don’t stop!” You managed to choke out, chest heaving as you tried to catch your breath. Heat was rising through your core. “I’m gonna cum…I’m so close…”

Just then, it stopped. His mouth was gone from your pussy, his hands releasing your thighs. You cried out at the burning need you were left with, hips grinding against nothing, already coming down from the edge.

“What did I say?” He leaned forward, planting one hand above you on the headboard and cupping your chin with the other, his grip surprisingly firm but not enough to hurt you.

Your only response was a soft panting as he tilted your face upwards to look him in the eye. He cocked an eyebrow and chuckled. “Clearly you weren’t listening. I told you that I might give you what you want, _if_ you behave. It’s not up to you to decide when you get to cum, understand?”

“Y-yes, I understand…”

“Good.”

Releasing your chin, he moved back to his position between your legs, this time staying upright as he pulled your hips in to meet his. With one hand, he began toying with your clit once again, his fingers slick with your fluid, caressing that tiny jewel. You were squirming and panting within seconds, having already been brought so close to orgasm by his mouth before. Continuing to massage your clit with one hand, he brought the other to your entrance, soaking his fingers instantly. When you finally felt one, then two of his fingers slip inside you, you groaned. He slowly thrust his long, slender fingers in and out of you, drawing out the most delicious moans and whimpers from you. Then he began to speak.

“I want to play a game.”

Your eyes widened at him as he paused, both hands ceasing their motion, ensuring you were paying close attention to his words.

“A slut like you shouldn’t be allowed to cum so easily. I want to make you work for it.”

“T-Togami…..”

“I’ll keep stroking your clit and fingering you until you cum on my hands, if that’s what you want. But you are not allowed to move. The second you rock those hips, I’ll stop. I don’t care how close to cumming you are. If you want an orgasm, you’d better stay perfectly still.”

You let out a whimper, your pussy throbbing in need. You wanted, more than anything, to thrust your hips up onto his fingers and cum hard. You didn’t think you could possibly keep your body still when you were that close to the edge.

“Togami, I…..I can’t….”

“Do you want to cum?”

“Yes!” You whined.

“Then control yourself and do what I say, or I’ll simply tease you until it drives you mad.”

You gasped as his fingers began working your pussy again, one hand on your clit, one pumping in and out of your slick hole at a slow, steady pace. It felt like all your nerves were on fire, your entire body yearning for an orgasm that might not come. Panting, chest heaving, you tried desperately to hold still, but as the pleasure began to consume you, you couldn’t stop a tiny thrust of your hips up into his fingers. Sure enough, that very second, his hands froze, leaving your pussy aching for more.

“No! Please!” You cried, swaying your hips in agonizing arousal.

“Strike one.” He pressed your hips down into the mattress with his hands until you stopped struggling and fell still. “Surely you can do better than that.”

Before you had time to wonder what he was planning to do if you reached Strike Three, again, you felt his fingers on your clit and inside your sex, rubbing, thrusting, such tiny motions, such devastating sensations. You bit your lip, closed your eyes, and groaned, determined to keep your body motionless, fighting against the desire to writhe with pleasure. But the second time around was no easier. Before you knew it, you were rolling your hips and crying out in frustration as he instantly ceased touching you.

“Strike two.”

“P-please,” you mewled. “Please don’t stop…. I need it.”

“Pathetic. What you _need_ is to learn some self-control instead of being such a needy whore. If you want to cum, act like it. It’s simple.”

Your breath hitching, you willed yourself to lie still again. “O-Okay,” your voice shook. “This time….I can do it.”

Closing your eyes, you sighed as he began working you for a third time. You were burning with need, the heat in your core rising and rising as he massaged your clit and inner walls with expert hands. Being made to hold still only served to amplify every sensation. You were helpless against his fingertips, desperate for him to push you over the edge and make you cum.

It wasn’t long until you felt your clit begin to twitch and your walls clench around his fingers. You were so close. You willed yourself to stay still, mustering all your self-control, whimpering and panting as he brought you closer and closer to climax. But it wasn’t enough. You couldn’t do it.

You threw your head back with a moan as your hips seemed to thrust all on their own. Immediately, his hands disappeared.

“Fuck!” You gasped. “ _Fuck_ , please, Togami!”

“And that’s strike three. You really can’t control yourself, can you?”

“I tried, I swear….Togami, please,” you begged, looking up at his smug face, the hunger in his cold blue eyes telling you that he wasn’t done with you yet.

You let out a small noise of surprise as he reached over to untie you from the bedframe. “Sit up.”

You did as you were told, rubbing your sore wrists.

“Turn around. On your knees.”

You shifted around on the bed so that you were kneeling, back pressed against his chest. You hummed with pleasure as he reached around to palm your breasts, circling your nipples with his thumbs. His voice was stern and his words icy up to this point, but his hands had been nothing but gentle with you. It made you feel like you could just melt under his soft fingertips. But you wanted more.

“You can be rough with me, Togami. I like it.”

“Oh, yeah?” He murmured into your ear, kissing you softly on the cheek. “You’re acting like such a slut, maybe that’s what you deserve.”

With one hand continuing to draw circles on your chest, he brought the other to the back of your head, grabbing a fistful of your hair. A startled noise escaped you as he yanked, pulling your head back so your lips were almost meeting his. You shivered as you met his gaze.

“Tell me all the things you want me to do to you.” His voice had become husky, almost a whisper. “You want me to choke you? Spank you? Or do you simply want me to pin you to the mattress and fuck you senseless?”

You tried to nod, but his grip on your hair held you firm. “Yes!” You exclaimed. “Yes! All of it. I need you….”

His response was to pull your hair tighter and bring his other hand to your neck, caressing your throat. After a moment, he let go of your hair and took one of your hands in his.

His dominant persona disappeared for a moment in time, to be replaced by a soft, kind murmur in your ear. “Squeeze my hand if you need me to stop, love.”

You nodded, trusting him not to hurt you. “Do it.”

With his thumb and fingers on either side of your throat, he began to squeeze, just a tiny bit at first, slowly increasing the strength of his grip until you felt the pressure rising in your head. His blue eyes remained locked on yours, searching for any sign of fear or pain. He lightened up a bit when you let out a small wheeze. It was uncomfortable, but at the same time, it felt so good.

After a moment you started to feel dizzy, and you gave his hand a quick squeeze. Immediately, he let go, and held you close as your breath hitched, soothing you with small kisses on the side of your neck. “Are you all right?”

“Yes,” you responded, tilting your head back to look up at him. “Now what was that you said about fucking me senseless? Cuz I like the sound of that too.”

His tone hardened once more. “Naughty girl.”

He placed a palm between your shoulder blades and pushed you forward. He wasn’t being gentle this time. You dropped onto your hands and knees with him behind you. Then he put his hand on the back of your head, guiding you down further onto a pillow until you were face-down, leaning onto your elbows with your ass up, doggy-style.

“Now stay put. Don’t you dare move.”

He released his hands from you and got up off the bed. You couldn’t see him from your position, but you heard him open the closet and remove something. The bed shifted as he returned to his position behind you. You knew what you were in for the moment you heard a click, followed by a loud, continuous buzzing.

“You seem to like my fingers so much, I’m not sure if you deserve them. So we’re gonna try this instead.”

So this was what you’d get for Strike Three.

You gasped as he pressed the vibrator to your clit. He reached over with his other hand to grab your hair in his fist once again, giving it a strong pull. You moaned with delight as he rolled the little toy up and down between your folds. With his hips pressed against you from behind, you could feel the hard bulge forming under his pants.

“Because I’m feeling generous today, I’m going to give you another chance to prove that you deserve to cum. If you can keep yourself from cumming with this vibrator on you until I give you permission, I’ll reward you by letting you cum on my cock. But if you can’t….I’ll hold you down with this little vibe on your clit and force you to cum over and over until you’re begging for it to stop.”

You shivered at his words, stifling a whimper at the prospect of such punishment. The vibrator was getting you close already, your pussy dripping and throbbing at its merciless stimulation. But you had to admit….part of you wanted it. Part of you wanted Togami to pin you down and punish you like that.

But you also wanted him inside you. You wanted it bad. You could think of nothing else as his hard bulge pressed up against your ass, the vibrating wand continuing to massage your dripping cunt. Your breath came in gasps, chest heaving as you wriggled your hips, trying to escape the onslaught of pleasure and prevent yourself from tipping over the edge. But Togami let go of your hair and wrapped his arm around your waist, pinning you in place against the buzzing toy. You grit your teeth as, in sharp contrast to just minutes ago, you willed yourself _not_ to cum.

“Please, Togami….” You begged. “I can’t hold it back. I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum!”

For a split second, the vibrator disappeared. Then you let out a squeak as his palm came down on your ass with a smack, hard.

“I didn’t give you permission to cum yet. Begging won’t change my mind. You’re going to take this vibrator on your cunt for as long as I feel like it, slut.”

The arm around your waist tightened more as he returned the vibrating toy to your pussy. Your skin was stinging where he’d spanked you, but in a way, it served to dampen the sensations in your sex, stalling your inevitable orgasm.

“Togami, please….spank me again.”

Immediately, the hand around your waist released its hold, only to give you another slap on the ass. You yelped, knowing that you’d have handprints back there once this was over. Keeping the infuriating vibrator pressed against your clit with one hand, Togami wove his fingers through your hair again with the other, gently caressing your head for a moment before he grasped a fistful and _pulled,_ lifting your face off the pillow and drawing a squeal of equal parts pleasure and pain from you.

“You’re dripping like a whore.” Togami’s voice had taken on a new intensity. It likely had a lot to do with the massive hardness you could feel against you underneath the fabric of his pants. You wanted him so badly, and he wanted you too.

Your body began to tremble and your breath came in gasps as you felt the vibrator bringing you close to the edge. You needed him to spank you again. Or just _fuck_ you already.

Mercifully, as if he could read your body’s every movement and sensation, Togami released the toy to the mattress, giving you a split second to catch your breath before he spanked you again, even harder this time. You groaned at the stinging on your skin and the ache in your scalp as he kept his grip on your hair.

“Do you think you deserve to cum?” His voice was icy.

“Yes…yes, please! I-“

You interrupted yourself with a gasp as he spanked you for a fourth time.

“Wrong answer. Let’s try that again.”

Squirming in his grasp, you choked out, “No. No, Togami, I don’t deserve to cum.”

“That’s right. You are an insubordinate, needy little slut, aren’t you?” He punctuated his words with another slap, making tears form in the corners of your eyes.

Panting, you closed your eyes, trying desperately to catch your breath, every inch of your body alight with a mix of arousal, pleasure, and the most delicious pain.

When you didn’t respond, too breathless to form words, Togami loosened his grip on your hair, letting your head relax back onto the pillow. His hand still on your ass, he began rubbing soothing circles onto your skin, easing the sting. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” you managed to reply, your voice still a little shaky. “I’m okay. But I think that might be all I can take as far as spanking goes.”

“That’s okay, love. Have you had enough? Do you want to cum now?”

“Togami….” You whined. “Please fuck me.”

In response, he pushed your hips to the side. “Roll over. On your back again. I want to see that pretty O-face of yours.”

With his hands helping guide you, you shifted onto your back, looking up into his eyes as he unbuckled his belt and pulled out his large member, stiff and erect. Taking your wrists into his hands again, he pinned your arms up against the mattress on either side of your head. You spread your legs apart, enticing him closer.

“I want to hear every sound you make when I’m inside you,” Togami purred, planting a kiss on your lips as you felt his manhood press against your entrance.

“What are you waiting for, then?” You smirked as you used his own line on him.

Slowly, he pushed himself into you. You moaned at the pressure; Togami’s dick was not small. But the wetness of your arousal let him slide all the way in until you’d taken his full length. There, he paused to let you adjust to his size. Taking a deep breath, you gave him a nod once you were ready.

Slow and steady at first, he began to thrust into you, gradually gaining speed. The slight pain inside your sex began to give way to a new kind of sensation, an intoxicating warmth that continued to grow with every thrust.

Togami’s breath began to quicken as he picked up his pace until the bed was rocking. Your moans were near-constant now at the delicious friction building up against your inner walls. His grip on your wrists tightened as a few small grunts escaped him. You adored seeing him like this, the usually stoic and serious man, face now flushed with arousal and lust, panting as he moved inside you.

“Fuck,” he cursed. “Fuck, you feel so good around my cock.”

“Don’t stop, Togami,” you sighed. “Don’t stop.”

Your toes curled as you felt your orgasm nearing. Togami’s hips were strong and skilled, the _precision_ in each of his thrusts making you see stars as he grinded right against your sweet spot. He wasn’t just chasing his own climax; he was determined to reduce you into a moaning, writhing mess of pleasure as well.

Keeping up his steady pace, Togami released one of your wrists to bring his hand down to rub your clit while he thrust into you. Gasping in delight, you threw your head back against the mattress and moaned his name as the combination of his fingers on your clit and his cock ravishing your insides tipped you over the edge into an orgasm.

Crying out in pleasure, your back arched involuntarily as you came, your walls clenching down around his length, writhing against his touch. He kept rubbing your clit furiously as he fucked you through your orgasm. You were whimpering within seconds, shaking and spasming as the pleasure became almost too much for your body to handle.

Just as you reached the threshold of overstimulation, Togami released his fingers from your clit, and you relaxed as he quickened his thrusts, cock twitching inside of you as he neared his own orgasm. Finally, his hips stuttered, and he let out a moan as he emptied himself inside you. You could feel the warmth of his fluid filling you, and he fell still, panting, his blue eyes wide as he looked down at you.

Wordlessly, you sighed in satisfaction as Togami planted a kiss on your cheek. Letting out a sigh of his own, he pulled out of you and shifted to lay down by your side on the bed, cupping the side of your face with one hand and drawing tiny circles with his thumb.

“How do you feel, love?”

You smiled, placing your hand over his on your cheek. “Amazing.”

He gave you a small smile, reaching to pull you close against his chest. You nestled your head under his chin as he ran his hand up and down your back gently.

“How do _you_ feel?” you asked him.

“Much better,” he responded matter-of-factly. “I’m glad I decided to ignore those emails for tonight.”

You chuckled. “I’m glad, too.”

You spent a moment with him in comfortable silence, listening to his heartbeat through his chest. Then he broke the silence.

“Let’s get cleaned up,” he said, giving you a kiss on the forehead. “And I’ll finally change out of this suit so we can get to bed.”

“Nah, let’s just lay here for a bit.” You hung onto him like a koala as he tried to sit up, protesting as he pulled your arms off him.

“We’ll have all night for that, love. And if you so wish, we can do it all over again tomorrow.”

You smiled up at him. “Now, I like the sound of that.”


End file.
